Divagations Potteriennes
by Crystallina
Summary: Recueil de one-shot écrits en une heure, tous indépendants les uns des autres. OS 1 : La faiblesse d'Hermione ; OS 2 : Vengeance ; OS 3 : Les talents de Draco Malfoy
1. La faiblesse d'Hermione

Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la trente troisième nuit du FoF. Il fallait la rédiger en une heure sur le thème « Résolution » donné à 21h. Pour plus de précisons, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes figurent sur mon LiveJournal dont le lien est indiqué dans mon profil.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

* * *

**La faiblesse d'Hermione**

Assise sur son lit, un oreiller placé derrière son dos pour plus de confort, Hermione lisait le nouveau roman qu'elle avait reçu comme cadeau de Noël de la part de ses parents. Cependant, elle n'était pas totalement concentrée sur sa lecture.

Environ toutes les cinq minutes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa malle. Jusqu'à présent, elle était parvenue à résister à la tentation mais elle sentait que sa volonté s'effilochait au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Mais elle ne voulait pas céder. Pas déjà. Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'elle avait pris cette bonne résolution. Elle devait tenir. Mais le fait de savoir qu'elles se trouvaient à quelques mètres à peine d'elle ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Elle reporta son attention sur son livre tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'était quand même pas si faible que ça, si ?

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était à genou devant sa malle grande ouverte. Elles étaient là, juste en-dessous de ses habits. Il lui suffisait de glisser sa main sous la pile de vêtements pour les attraper. D'habitude, elle les rangeait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Mais elle s'était dit qu'en les cachant au fond de son coffre, elle ne serait plus tentée. Qu'elle parviendrait à faire taire son envie irrépressible.

Erreur. Cela ne changeait rien.

Elle souffla, pestant mentalement contre son manque flagrant de détermination et laissa ses doigts se refermer sur la cause de ses _tourments_.

Enfin, elle les tenait. Ses fameuses sucettes dont les différents coloris indiquaient leur saveur : fraise, citron, violette, pêche, ... Elle détacha l'élastique qui maintenait le sachet fermé et en prit une de couleur rouge. Fraise, son parfum préféré. Au moment où le bâtonnet sucré entra au contact de sa langue, elle bénit le jour où Lavande lui avait fait découvrir cette petite merveille. Fille de dentiste, les sucreries n'avaient bien évidemment pas fait partie de son régime alimentaire durant son enfance.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour ses dents qu'elle s'inquiétait – ses bonnes habitudes en matière d'hygiène dentaire la préservaient des caries – mais bien pour sa ligne. Mine de rien, à force de déguster ses délicieuses gourmandises durant ses moments de détente, son poids commençait à en pâtir. C'est pourquoi elle avait pris la bonne résolution, le premier jour de l'an, d'arrêter sa consommation alors que son amie lui en avait offert un paquet le 25 décembre.

Se réinstallant sur son lit, sa sucette en bouche et les autres sur sa table de nuit, elle se dit qu'elle ne devait finalement pas essayer d'arrêter d'en manger mais plutôt de trouver un moyen de conserver une taille raisonnable.

En définitive, elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être être celle qui prendrait les devants avec Ron.


	2. Vengeance

Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la trente troisième nuit du FoF. Il fallait la rédiger en une heure sur le thème « Panier » donné à 23h. Pour plus de précisons, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes figurent sur mon LiveJournal dont le lien est indiqué dans mon profil.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Vengeance**

Bon, ok, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire cette blague stupide à James ce week-end dernier. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que son ami était enfin parvenu à obtenir un rendez-vous avec l'élue de son cœur ? S'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pas mis du poil à gratter à retardement dans ses vêtements ce matin-là.

Il s'était bien douté que ses excuses ne lui suffiraient pas. Mais tout de même ! En plus, les sortilèges (1) n'étaient pas du tout son domaine de prédilection. Et bien sûr, James le savait parfaitement.

L'animagus savait que cela ne servirait à rien de l'appeler. Qu'il allait le laisser se démerder tout seul. Fichu caractère ! Si encore les dimensions lui convenaient, il n'aurait rien dit, mais là... Et la couleur, il n'en parlait même pas !

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu ... ? »

Remus ne put terminer de formuler sa question qu'il explosa de rire.

« C'est ça, marre toi au lieu de m'aider. »

Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, le lycanthrope réussit à articuler :

« Tu sais bien que je suis loin d'être aussi doué que lui.

- Tu ne saurais même pas l'agrandir juste un peu ? Et changer la couleur ?

- Désolé mon vieux, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule, je crains que tu ne doives te résoudre à passer une mauvaise nuit. »

Sur ce, il le planta là et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de revêtir son pyjama.

Sirius, déjà en tenue de nuit, soupira. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix...

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand chien noir se trouvait à l'endroit où le jeune homme se tenait auparavant. L'animal s'approcha alors à reculons du tout petit panier dans les tons de vert qui avait remplacé son lit tout en se promettant de bien choisir son jour la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait faire une blague à James.

* * *

(1) Edit du 6/01 : Lorsque j'ai rédigé cet OS, j'avais effectivement écrit "Sortilèges". Puis, en me relisant avant de poster, je me suis rappelée que le fait de transformer un objet en un autre, c'était du domaine de la métamorphose. Mais comme me l'a signalé CuteCiboulette, c'est bizarre qu'un sorcier ayant la capacité de se transformer en animal ne soit pas doué en métamorphose... Je suis donc revenue à ma première version. (James n'a donc pas transformé le lit mais l'a fait disparaître pour y mettre le panier à la place ;) ).


	3. Les talents de Draco Malfoy

Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la trente troisième nuit du FoF. Il fallait la rédiger en une heure sur le thème « Broderie » donné à 1h. Pour plus de précisons, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes figurent sur mon LiveJournal dont le lien est indiqué dans mon profil.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Les talents de Draco Malfoy**

« Dis, papa, tu me racontes comment tu as rencontré maman ? »

Couchée dans son lit, la petite Sarah Malfoy, âgée de cinq ans, réclamait comme tous les samedis soir une histoire à son père. En général, il devait lui conter les exploits d'un prince charmant volant au secours de sa princesse en variant seulement les situations : jeune fille enfermée dans la plus haute tour d'un château ou alors prisonnière d'un méchant sorcier ou encore gardée par un dragon, ...

Et voilà que ce soir, elle lui demandait de lui raconter une vraie histoire. Celle d'Hermione et lui.

Il se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la stricte vérité. Elle était encore trop jeune que pour la comprendre. Heureusement, ses expériences passées en matière de narration lui avaient permis d'apprendre l'art de la broderie.

Un bon trois quarts d'heure plus tard, et après avoir fait un détour par la salle de bain, il alla rejoindre sa femme qui l'attendait déjà dans le lit conjugal.

« Qu'as-tu dû lui raconter cette fois ?, demanda-t-elle en déposant son livre sur la table de chevet.

- Notre histoire, répondit-il en se glissant sous les couvertures.

- Tu ne lui ... ?

- Ne te tracasse pas. J'ai occulté certains passages et enjolivé d'autres. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on veille à accorder nos versions.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas fait passer pour une de ces demoiselles sans cervelle en détresse.

- Mais non voyons, que vas-tu imaginer là, chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser délicatement son cou, zone qu'il savait particulièrement sensible.

- Draco... », marmonna-t-elle tout tentant de le repousser sans grande conviction.

Il n'y avait pas que l'art de raconter des histoires que l'ancien Serpentard maîtrisait.


End file.
